


Pies Pawłowa

by Lilek



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Gdy twój idol okazuje się bezdusznym socjopatą ...





	Pies Pawłowa

**Author's Note:**

> Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do gry Far Cry 5.  
> Ubisoft kreując klan Seedów sam jest sobie winien, że dokładam do fandomu własne wypociny.  
> Nie moja wina, że Jacob Seed jest uosobieniem ideału tatuśka. I to w tym sypialnianym znaczeniu ...
> 
> Zainspirowane festiwalem byczych jąder ...
> 
> Nikt mi nie betował, więc spodziewajcie się błędów.

Jacob rozsiadł się na stanowisku łowieckim, dogodnie osłoniętym gęstwiną drzew. Warowała przy nim para sędziów, które niedawno zakończyły proces szkolenia. Wypad poza region miał testować ich posłuszeństwo. Dowieść, czy na skutek chronicznego głodu i warunkowania klasycznego zaatakują potencjalną ofiarę, czy pokornie poczekają na rozkazy alfy.

Oparł karabin o pień drzewa i przybliżył do oczu lornetkę. Swąd smażonych byczych jąder niósł się po całej dolinie, przy akompaniamencie przyśpiewek country oraz wrzasków i okrzyków świętujących partyzantów. Oporni mieszkańcy Hope County wzbudzali w nim pogardę. Krótkowzroczni i uparci. Hołubiący słabych i wątpiących, przelewali krew w imię banalnych wartości oraz pustych ideałów konającej cywilizacji. Gdyby chciał, wystrzelałby ich jak kaczki ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego. Był jednak żołnierzem, nie mordercą. Czynił tylko to, co niezbędne. Wykorzystywał chwilową demobilizację wroga, aby przyjrzeć się Zastępcy, siejącemu chaos i spustoszenie w rejonie Doliny Holland. Zawodzenie Johna przysparzało „Świeżakowi” szkodliwej popularności, która rozprzestrzeniała się w obozach Projektu niczym gangrena. Tracili przez to zapasy oraz uzbrojenie, a młokos stał się postrachem przydrożnych patroli i żołnierzy eskortujących jeńców. Jego legenda narosła niespełna kilka tygodni od próby aresztowania Ojca, docierając do uszu Jacoba w formie szczątkowych informacji o jednoosobowym arsenale, wyposażonym w materiały wybuchowe, koktajle Mołotowa i zatrute strzały. A przecież Jacob znajdował się tamtego dnia w kościele. Obserwował wszystkich zastępców szeryfa Whitehorsa i żaden w tamtej chwili nie zasługiwał na uwagę. Żaden nie pobudził jego instynktu. Śmierdzieli strachem, zepsuciem i słabością.

„Świeżak” był zwykłym szczeniakiem. Ile mógł mieć lat? Dwadzieścia dwa? Dwadzieścia pięć? Dzieliły go od Jacoba dziesięciolecia doświadczenia i hartowania charakteru. Wątły, chudy, niegodny noszenia munduru, chociaż wyglądał w nim lepiej niż w obecnym wdzianku wiejskiego obiboka. W wytartych dżinsach zjeżdżających z tyłka i ufajdanej kamizelce z wyprutymi rękawami. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że John do tego stopnia się przez niego pieklił. Obiecywał Zastępcy przymusową spowiedź i pokutę oraz pielgrzymkę do raju usłaną truchłami opornych mieszkańców.

Sprawie nie pomagał fakt, iż Joseph zabronił usunąć „Świeżaka”, ze względu na rzekomą rolę, którą odegra w wielkim „boskim” planie. Osłaniany łaską Stwórcy i chwilowym zakazem Ojca szczeniak panoszył się, powodując u Jacoba mentalny wysięk, z dnia na dzień swędzący coraz bardziej.

\- Mam na muszce twojego Zastępcę – poinformował Johna przez krótkofalówkę, słysząc w odpowiedzi egzaltowane westchnienie irytacji.

\- Joseph nie wyraził zgody na wysłanie go w zaświaty.

\- Zluzuj pośladki. Chciałem zobaczyć, o co tyle szumu.

\- Szkoda, że nie poinformowałeś mnie o planowanej wizycie. Przygotowałbym komitet powitalny.

\- Partyzanci cię wyręczyli. Zorganizowali imprezę.

\- Imprezę? – Jacob wyobraził sobie, jak John teatralnie pociera czoło, a sztuczny uśmiech spełza z jego ust, wyparty przez kipiącą wściekłość. – Jaką kurwa imprezę?

\- Zważaj na słownictwo. Joseph byłby zgorszony.

\- Jaką kurwa imprezę?!

\- Uzupełniają niedobory testosteronu, spożywając bycze jądra. – Jacob nie dał rady zdławić szyderczego parsknięcia. – Gratuluję wywiadu, John. Widać, że trzymasz rękę na pulsie.

\- Kurwa mać!

– Dziwię się, że smród do ciebie nie doleciał. Sędziowie od godziny oblizują mordy.

\- Zamiast pokutować, oddają się rozpuście i rozrywkom!

\- Za bardzo ich gnębisz.

\- Nabijasz się ze mnie?

Jacob odczekał chwilę, aż John wyżyje się na pobliskich meblach. Gdy po kilku minutach przemówił zdyszany, w jego głosie przebrzmiewała ewidentna groźba.

\- Nie dotykaj Zastępcy.

\- Joseph nie zakazał dotykania. Zresztą, nie potrzebuję bezpośredniego kontaktu, aby kogoś zabić.

\- NIE DOTYKAJ GO!

\- Skąd ta zaborczość? – Jacob zwątpił, obserwując jak Zastępca ląduje gębą w pobliżu świńskiej zagrody. – Kręci cię opór naszego szczeniaka? Wzbudza w tobie żądzę zdobywcy?

\- Nie będę gadał z tobą o swoich żądzach.

\- Szkoda. Miałem pytać, co słychać u Zastępczyni Hudson.

Aktualną rozrywką Johna było nagrywanie i puszczanie w eter prób złamania charakteru protegowanej szeryfa. Inscenizacja zakrawała na zabawy sado-maso, z przewagą nachalnego dotykania i wyliczania ofierze czekających ją tortur. Rozporek Johna z pewnością pękał przy tym w szwach.

\- Jej wyznanie win postępuje zgodnie z planem. Co u Zastępcy Pratta?

\- U cukiereczka? Śpiewająco. Potulny jak baranek. Nie dostarczyłby ci rozrywki.

\- Joseph nie pochwaliłby twojego podejścia do tematu, Jacob. Nie chodzi o rozrywkę, lecz o zbawienie. Świeżak także to zrozumie. Zaraz zakończę nieformalną imprezę i podejmę kolejną próbę przemówienia do jego sumienia. Czymże byłoby żmudny proces zbawiania bliźnich, bez nadstawiania drugiego policzka? Możesz wracać do Whitetail.

\- Nie kłopocz się braciszku. Dokończ manicure i przycinanie bródki, a ja zasygnalizuję Zastępcy, że zwrócił moją uwagę.

\- Zostaw go – John syknął ostrzegawczo, a w oddali zataczający się Szczeniak bez chybień zestrzelił z procy ćwiczebne baloniki. – Zastępca sieje zamęt na moim terenie, więc mam pierwszeństwo.

\- Jest tu tylko dlatego, że poprzeczka jest najniższa. Traktuje dolinę jako poligon ćwiczebny przed starciem ze mną.

– Łatwo osądzać i komentować z daleka … - John zmienił taktykę, zrzucając skórę choleryka na rzecz wzbudzającej litość ofiary. - Miejscowi widzą w nim Mesjasza. Ciągle ratują mu skórę.

\- W takim razie powinienem go zaprogramować.

Po balonikowym sukcesie Szczeniak odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa, po czym ponownie padł na pysk. Biały rumak Josepha, w całej swej okazałości, zbierany z podłoża przez obleśny duet Hurków. Imbecyle nie podołali jednak zadaniu, szybko dołączając do leżącego. Jacob podejrzewał w rodzie Hurków wielopokoleniowy chów wsobny. Tylko w ten sposób dało się wytłumaczyć postępującą degradację kory mózgowej u kolejnych osobników.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że programowanie jest naruszeniem zakazu Ojca? – Pytanie Johna przepajała niepokojąca nuta gorliwości. – Wolna wola Zastępcy może odegrać kluczową rolę w boskim planie.

\- Wolna wola nie jest potrzebna słabym, aby spełnili swoją powinność. Mam go chwilowo nie zabijać. Trening jest dopuszczalny.

\- Twoje treningi dość często skutkują śmiercią.

\- Słabe osobniki podlegają naturalnemu prawu eliminacji. Nie ja pociągam za spust.

\- Zobaczysz, że gnojek da ci popalić. – John stwierdził z przekonaniem, więc Jacob bez słowa pożegnania wyłączył krótkofalówkę. Wezwał przez radio zaufanych łowców i czekał na odpowiedni moment do działania.

 

***

 

Tom powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, a w ustach poczuł smak przywodzący na myśl finezyjne połączenie starego gumowca z parującym bagnem. Otworzył oczy porażony ostrymi promieniami słońca i nim zdążył przeanalizować sytuację, w nozdrza uderzył go smród gorszy od porannego wyziewu z ust Sharkiego.

\- Matko jedyna – jęknął, gdy na jego nos skapnęła kropla śliny. Nazbyt często miał do czynienia z przyjacielskim Cheesburgerem, aby nie założyć, iż waruje nad nim jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Uchylił powieki, dostrzegając wyliniałą sierść sędziego oraz mordę ostrych zębów, dla efektu ubabraną symbolem czerwonego krzyża. To musiała być farba … – Dobry wilczek …

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – głęboki głos rozproszył uwagę Toma, nie na tyle jednak, aby całkowicie spuścił z oka drapieżnika. W razie ataku sędziego był gotów do odskoku, mimo że podejrzanie rwały go wszystkie kości.

Zmianę położenia poza Dolinę Holland zdradzał brak zapachu skoszonego siana i fetoru krowiego łajna. W odległości kilku metrów, na ściętym pniu siedział Jacob Seed. Wyluzowany i zadowolony z siebie. Rozpięta wojskowa koszula idealnie opinała jego szerokie ramiona, a kabura myśliwskiego noża przyciągała uwagę do napiętego uda.

Racjonalnie myślący osobnik zignorowałby te detale, ale w przypadku Toma w grę wchodziło utajone uwielbienie.

\- Cóż za zaszczyt – Tom wyznał szczerze i nieznacznie odsunął się od wilka. – Jacob Seed we własnej osobie.

Gdyby nie okoliczności związane z kultem, ludobójstwem i zamachem stanu, Zastępca kwiczałby z zachwytu.

\- Jestem twoim fanem – kontynuował, wykorzystując chwilową konsternację przeciwnika. – Jacob Seed, snajper wyborowy 82 dywizji myśliwskiej, złożonej z samych Amerykanów, hoo-rah. Szczególnie zasłużony podczas I wojny w Zatoce Perskiej. Mam wymienić wszystkie medale, które ci przyznano? Zrobiłem w Internetach całkiem wyczerpujący research.

Jacob spoglądał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Leniwy uśmiech bezpowrotnie zniknął z jego warg. Niedbale machnął ręką, sygnalizując stojącemu z tyłu łowcy, aby się oddalił.

\- Pewnie czujesz się przytłoczony, ale muszę wyznać, że od jakiegoś czasu, zanim wszystko – po części za twoją sprawą – się popierdoliło, miałem cię na oku.  
Jacob ruszył w stronę Świeżaka z założonymi rękami, podczas gdy towarzyszący mu sędzia zaczął głośno warczeć.

\- Węszyłeś?

\- Z perspektywy czasu nazwałbym to prześladowaniem. – Szczery uśmiech Toma, rozbił się z plaskiem o betonową niechęć. Weteran stanął nad nim i spojrzał z góry, zmuszając Świeżaka do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego z parą lodowatych, błękitnych oczu. Tom nadludzkim wysiłkiem utrzymywał spojrzenie z dala od rozporka wyświechtanych dżinsów, dochodząc do wniosku, że jego daddy kink zakwitał w najgorszym z możliwych momentów. – Najczęściej obserwowałem cię w czasie patrolów. Przez lornetkę. Zastanawiałem się, co takiego ukrywasz za murami szpitala świętego Franciszka, ale biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, już nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Szkoda. – Jacob wzruszył ramionami. – Obawiam się, że nie będziesz miał wyboru.

\- Posłuchaj, schlebia mi, że mnie porwałeś …

\- Nie musiałem się fatygować. Tak zwani przyjaciele zostawili cię schlanego w świńskim bajorze. Wystarczyło podejść i rzucić cię na ciężarówkę. - Czasownik „rzucić” wyjaśniał ból ścięgien oraz kości. - Podano mi cię na tacy.

Dwuznaczne stwierdzenie Jacoba nie ratowało sytuacji. Pomimo smrodu z wilczej mordy i własnego przepoconego ciała, Tom doskonale wyczuwał zapach weterana. Proch, dym i szare mydło w dobie wszechobecnych wód kolońskich stanowiły zajebiście indywidualną kombinację.

\- Wiem, że nie możesz mnie zabić.

\- Taki jesteś pewien?

\- John miał kilka okazji. Żadnej nie wykorzystał, a doskonale wiem, że aż go świerzbiło. Zaczęły mnie już nużyć te ciągłe porwania.

Jacob uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bardziej wrednie niż sympatycznie.

\- Tak się składa, że zamierzam odczarować twoją nużącą rzeczywistość. Trochę ją doprawię. Sprawdzę, jakim słabeuszem okaże się najmłodszy świeżaczek szeryfa.

\- Tom.

Jacob pytająco uniósł brwi.

\- Mam na imię Tom.

\- Mam to gdzieś.

\- Auć, zabolało. - Zastępca podniósł się z podłoża, ignorując warczenie sędziego. Do wzrostu Jacoba brakowało mu kilka centymetrów. Dyskretnie poszukał broni, lecz przewidywalnie zakoszono mu każdy egzemplarz. - Wracając do propozycji urozmaicenia mojej rzeczywistości. Brzmi obiecująco. Jeśli masz na myśli wymianę płynów ustrojowych, jestem zainteresowany.

Niestety błysk irytacji w spojrzeniu Seeda nie pobudził instynktu samozachowawczego Zastępcy. Smukłe biodra i poparzone przedramiona stanowiły dlań niewyczerpane źródło inspiracji w sesjach masturbacyjnych z własną prawicą. Pierwotna groźba bijąca z Jacoba wzbudzała w Tomie uczucie, będące hybrydą strachu z kiełkującym wzwodem.

\- Dam ci przedsmak tego, co cię czeka, jeżeli zaczniesz rozrabiać na moim terenie.

\- Nie zamierzam rozrabiać. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać.

Jacob wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony.

\- Wysadziłeś Johnowi sześć ciężarówek. Zabiłeś dwunastu wyznawców. Otwarcie kolaborujesz z partyzantami.

\- Widzę, że prowadzisz skrzętne notatki …, ale to wy zaczęliście.

\- Joseph przez kilka miesięcy próbował przekonać mieszkańców Hope County, aby uwierzyli. Dostali swoją szansę – Jacob efektownie ściszył głos. – Kończymy z niezdrową praktyką poświęcania nielicznych dla dobra ogółu. Silne jednostki dokonały słusznego wyboru. Słabe należy przetrzebić.

\- Przemoc nie jest wyborem.

\- Przemoc jest językiem siły.

\- Nie zgadzam się …

\- … szkoda, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. – Jacob stwierdził oschle, wzruszając ramionami. – Bez obaw. Ze słabych także jest pożytek.

\- Nie jestem słaby!

\- Przekonajmy się. Dam ci minutę przewagi. Mniej więcej tyle zajęłoby moim łowcom dostrzeżenie twojej obecności w pobliżu posterunku.

Świeżak z bólem oderwał spojrzenie od przystojnej twarzy, skupiając uwagę na warczącym wilku.

\- Mieszanie w sprawę wilka jest trochę nie fair.

\- Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone – Jacob stwierdził perfidnie. – Dla nikogo nie przewiduję taryfy ulgowej, szczeniaku. Sędzia poznał twój zapach i nabrał apetytu. Szczytem okrucieństwa byłoby odmówienie mu szansy na posiłek.

Dopiero gdy ostrze noża musnęło jego policzek, Tom zorientował się, że Jacob wydobył go z kabury.

\- Gdybym chciał cię zabić, już byś nie żył.

Potrzeba zaimponowania Jacobowi przytłumiła chwilowo narastający strach przed zostaniem pożartym. Tom woził się dotychczas po Dolinie Holland, gdzie najgorszy kontakt z dziką naturą sprowadzał się do ataku bezdomnego kundla, uciekającego z piskiem po bliskim spotkaniu z podeszwą. Tymczasem o sędziach krążyły legendy. Kuguary, skunksy, pumy i rosomaki w zestawieniu z bestiami Jacoba przypominały domowe pupilki.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli mnie złapiesz?

\- To nie leży w sferze domysłów. Jesteś słaby i osamotniony. Toczysz z góry przegraną walkę.

\- Mimo wszystko potrzebuję konkretów. – Tylko obietnica obrazowych tortur mogła odwieźć podświadomość Toma od prób sabotowania własnej ucieczki.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o warunkowaniu klasycznym? – Seed uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając na głupkowatej twarzy Zastępcy nikły prześwit zrozumienia. – Ludzki umysł jest fascynującym organem. Zaskakujące, jak wiele można na nim wymusić, inicjując odpowiednie sytuacje. Trening, morderstwo, poświęcenie …

\- Podsumowując … - Tom zrobił kilka kroków w tył. - … czeka mnie polowa lobotomia?

\- Zawiedź mnie, a się przekonasz. – Jacob wyciągnął stoper i ostentacyjnie nacisnął guzik. – Czas start, szczeniaku.


End file.
